1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relates to the field of braking power control for a two wheel vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for the reduction of the braking power by releasing brake cable tension and thereby preventing over the handlebar accidents due to excessive brake force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Braking systems have improved as materials and engineering know-how have evolved. All brakes, regardless of the mechanism, share a common thing that they increase the amount of brake friction allowing the rider to slow down or stop. Most brake problems result from excessive friction or poor installation of the cables or poor quality brakes. Traditional cantilever brakes used two cables, a main cable running down the centerline of the bike, and a second, transverse cable connecting the cantilever units on each side of the wheel. The main cable would pull upward on the middle of the transverse cable, causing the cantilever units to rotate inward. The operation of like brake systems such as applying the front brake only with too much pressure can lock up the front wheel and cause a forward rollover accident.
Conventional brake levers used with direct-pull cantilevers will not pull enough cable to stop in wet conditions without bottoming out against the handlebars. In dry conditions, they either won't work, or will grab too suddenly. The bicycle brake has been redesigned over the years to provide the rider with increased braking power. However, this increased braking power may be difficult for the inexperienced rider to control. Specifically, a bicycle brake with a very large braking power can possibly cause the bicycle wheel to lock up. This may cause the bicycle to skid for the inexperienced rider. With any braking system, failure to properly adjust, maintain, and use your brakes may result in a loss of control and injury.
One of the existing systems for reducing braking power describes a braking power modulator for a bicycle brake device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable braking power modulator, which can be mounted midway along a brake cable of a bicycle brake device to modulate the braking power corresponding to a stroke of an inner wire of the brake cable. The adjustable braking power modulator provides different braking powers to meet the needs of different riders or different road conditions. However, this system cannot be operated in all weather conditions. The system is not cost effective or convenient for use.
Another existing system for reducing braking power discloses a cable connecting apparatus that includes a cable sleeve adapted to receive the outer casing of a control cable; a guide having a first end portion and a second end portion for movably supporting the cable sleeve; and a biasing device for biasing the cable sleeve toward the second end portion of the guide. In another device, a connecting member is provided for connecting a portion of a first inner wire located between a first outer casing and a second outer casing to a portion of a second inner wire disposed between a third outer casing and a fourth outer casing, wherein the connector moves together with the first inner wire and the second inner wire. A position confirmation means allows the position of at least one of the first outer casing, the second outer casing, the third outer casing and the fourth outer casing to be visually confirmed. The system does not provide simple and reliable design.
Another existing system provides a device for a two wheeled vehicle with two independent cable operated brake systems consisting of two pivoting levers connecting the two cables operating the brake calipers via cables enclosed in casings from the hand lever to the calipers, one operating the front brake and one operating the rear brake. Regardless of which or both hand levers are applied first, the rear brake will be actuated before and with more force that to the front brake through the offset pivot point of the two levers, the fulcrum action will alter the length of the casing relative to the cable length of one brake and by tension transfer the differences of casing length to cable length on the opposite side and apply the brakes rear first with more force than front brake.
Various other systems exist that reduce the brake power of a two wheel vehicle. One such system is a braking power modulator for a bicycle brake device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable braking power modulator, which can be mounted midway along a brake cable of a bicycle brake device to modulate a braking power corresponding to a stroke of an inner wire of the brake cable. The adjustable braking power modulator provides different braking powers to meet the needs of different riders or different road conditions. Various other systems use a spring to limit the force that a brake lever can transmit to a brake caliper. This is done by placing a spring on one end of a brake cable at either the lever end or the caliper end. When the rider moves the brake lever, some of the force is used to move the spring, not the brake cable, thus limiting the amount of force the brake cable transmits to the brake caliper. The disadvantage of these systems is that the braking power is limited all the time so that the performance of the braking system is limited. Thus the safety of the braking system is reduced.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a system that would prevent over the handlebar accidents when the front brake is applied too rapidly or aggressively. Such a needed system would reset automatically. Such a needed system would provide a simple and reliable design. Further, the system could be operated in all weather conditions. The system would require no adjustment or maintenance over time. Such a system would be installed in all types of bicycles and anywhere in a bicycle brake system. Finally, the system would be cost effective and convenient for use. The present invention overcomes prior art shortcomings by accomplishing these critical objectives.